Practical Approach
by silverdragon77
Summary: Kurt knows that he read the pamphlets, but that still doesn't make him feel as though he knows what he's doing when Blaine's there and naked and waiting for Kurt to have sex with him. PWP written for Tumblr prompt: first time, barebacking


So this was supposed to be a drabble for a prompt I got in my tumblr ask box (link for tumblr on my profile, if you're interested) and it turned out a little longer than I expected.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the characters. What I do own consists mostly of clothes, books, and dvds that reside in a suburban home. I do not make money from this. I wish I did.

* * *

Kurt didn't know what the fuck he was doing.

Yes, he read the pamphlets, and yes, he and Blaine had…experimented with things _down there_, but Kurt couldn't help feeling as though everything he thought he knew, everything he thought he had learned flew out the window (or the bed, as the case may be) when he actually found himself with his fingers lubed up and tracing Blaine's hole.

Kurt bit his lip, his brow furrowed, as he pressed a finger in. Blaine's toes curled into the sheets beneath his feet and he let out a low groan. Kurt took it as a good sign and pushed his finger deeper.

Blaine caught Kurt's eyes and they just stared at each other, Kurt rubbing soothing circles along Blaine's leg while his other hand…his other hand continued to stretch Blaine open for him.

When Blaine asked for more, Kurt obliged. Blaine hummed a little as a second finger joined the first and Kurt pressed open-mouthed kisses to the sensitive skin behind Blaine's knee. Kurt's erection twitched at the hot pressure engulfing his fingers, the hot pressure that soon would be surrounding his cock.

Kurt didn't want to push too far too fast. First times were meant to be special. It mattered. He mattered. Blaine mattered. Blaine, who was so beautiful with his hair ungelled for once, his curly hair plastered to his sweat-slicked forehead. Blaine, who's breathing was coming in short pants punctuated by a chorus of staccato moans. Blaine, who was pressing back against Kurt's fingers in the most delicious way.

"Kuuurt," Blaine drawled, his voice low and husky. He arched his back off the bed a little, pressing his hips closer to Kurt. Kurt took that as his cue to add a third finger and Blaine hissed at first, but was soon fucking himself onto Kurt's hand.

When Blaine moaned his name again, his tone dark, voice positively wrecked, Kurt withdrew his fingers and fumbled with the lube as he slicked himself up.

Kurt repositioned himself and pressed Blaine's legs back, up to his chest and drank in the sight of Blaine completely spread out before him.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt choked out.

"I think that's the point," Blaine joked, though he sounded far from laughter. Kurt's gaze locked into Blaine's and Kurt bent down, capturing Blaine's lips in a heated kiss.

Kurt's tongue lingered against Blaine's lips for a few moments, until Blaine pressed his hips up, their erections bumping together. Kurt instinctively ground down; ripping matching moans from the boys and it took all of his strength to pull back from the boy beneath him.

Kurt lined himself up at Blaine's entrance and ever so gently pushed in. Kurt bit his lip, his hands desperately clutching the sheets in an effort to just not snap his hips forward. God, this is what he'd been missing out on? Why hadn't they been doing this for months?

All of Kurt's fears about sex suddenly seemed really stupid because, seriously, why did anyone do anything besides have sex?

He took a calming breath and opened his eyes to find Blaine staring at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging partially open. Blaine nodded at the question in Kurt's eyes and Kurt pressed in a bit further, letting Blaine readjust once more.

They continued this little dance for several minutes until Kurt's hips hit flush against Blaine's skin and each of them let out a breath neither of them knew they were holding.

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine once more. It was sweeter than before, less desperate and filled with…love. Their tongues moved together in a carefully practiced dance, they breathed each other in, neither willing to move away, and their moans blended together, filling the spaces between their tongues. Blaine's hands slid across Kurt's cheeks and into his hair, tangling themselves into the soft locks.

Without parting, Kurt rocked his hips gently into Blaine's and Blaine's legs wrapped themselves around Kurt's waist. They stayed like that, pressed completely together, Kurt in Blaine, their mouths fused together.

Neither of them noticed the change, but the kiss turned a little rougher, teeth scraping against lips and Blaine's hands clutched at Kurt's back. Kurt rolled his hips into Blaine, harder with each thrust until Blaine threw his head back, howling Kurt's name as he came.

Blaine's muscles contracted around Kurt and it only took a few more thrusts before Kurt was toppling over the edge with him. Kurt collapsed on Blaine's chest, their breathing coming in deep pants, until the calmed down.

Blaine's fingers traced abstract patterns onto Kurt's flawless back, and after a few minutes Kurt gently pulled out of Blaine, relishing the sight of his cum dribbling out of Blaine's stretched hole.

Kurt shimmied down the bed and licked up Blaine's cum from his stomach, before lowering his head even farther.

Kurt swiped his tongue across the hole and Blaine's head fell back against the pillows, another moan ripping itself from his throat. Kurt dipped his tongue into the stretched hole, vaguely surprised at how much he enjoyed the taste of his own cum mixed with something that was just so…Blaine.

He shuffled up the bed; his lips finding Blaine's and Blaine rolled them over on the bed, settling between Kurt's legs.

Blaine's mouth moved lower, lips sucking over that strip of skin just below Kurt's ear that made him swear in French and thrust his hips against Blaine's.

"My turn," Blaine moaned against Kurt's skin, the words sending a shiver down Kurt's spine.

So Kurt may not know what he was doing, but he was a fast learner, and Blaine was definitely receptive to his "hands-on" learning experimentations. Kurt had always preferred a more practical approach anyway.


End file.
